Pokemon:Gaia
by Penumbro
Summary: What if like our world once was, all of the regions were stuck together? Join Hisoka, Christine, and Zuzaki, as they set out on their journey. Starting in the Unova region! (B&W) Rated T for now...
1. Dreams

Prologue  
 **Hisoka**  
 _ **"-en y- -rt"**_

 _'That voice again…'_ Hisoka thought to himself as he floated down the stream of his subconscious. He has had this dream for the past few weeks. Every time he feels as if he's floating… and every time he hears the same faint voice…he can never make out what it's saying. Hisoka, almost out of instinct, grabs a materialized pokeball at his thigh, pressing the center button to enlarge it before tossing it and releasing the Pokémon inside, His Ralts Suyin comes out with a determined cry as they face off against a shadow and fuzzy trainer and its massive and equally indescribable Pokémon. The other trainers orders out a muffled command, and Hisoka's enveloped in a bright light.

Hisoka sits up from his bed with a start, causing Suyin to also wake up as he was on Hisoka's chest.

"Ra-Ra?" Suyin asks him if it's the same dream again, to which Hisoka nods. Being together since Hisoka was six, He and Suyin had developed a rather mutual understanding of what the other was feeling, aided by the fact that Suyin could easily detect emotions with his horn.

"Well…today is the day, isn't it Su?" Hisoka asks as he shoves the blanket off of him and the thought of the dream to the back of his mind. Suyin cried out in happy affirmation as he hopped off the bed, using his confusion skill to make the bed as Hisoka took his bathing kit into the bathroom to get ready. After he was done cleaning up, Hisoka stepped out of the steaming bathroom, ready to set out on his adventure.

Hisoka was wearing a blue cotton shirt under a black leather jacket. His jeans were blue as well as he running shoes that his mother, Robin, had imported from a different region for optimal durability and comfort…

Checking himself out in the mirror, he did a confident pose and smirked before picking up Suyin's pokeball and clipping it to his right thigh, picking up Suyin to place him on his shoulder. After going downstairs and going through a heartfelt goodbye with his mother which involved the exchanging of a cell phone and map, Hisoka left his house and made way for Professor Juniper's lab. It was customary for any trainer leaving for a journey to head to her lab.

 **Christine**

Freedom. Freedom as far as the eye can see in the form of a beautiful field, where an a clear blue sky rests above an endless field of green. ' The world is so beautiful...' Christine thought to herself as she gazed out into the open field, Tino, her Eevee, standing by her side. "Eev!" Tino said before sprinting, prompting his trainer to follow him. Not being able to contain herself, the brunette followed her partner, giggling and enjoying the fresh air. As the two continued moving through the field, a bright light began to envelope them. Until...

 _ **Slam**_

Christine woke up, face down on her bedroom floor, waking up Tino who jumped down to make sure his partner was ok.

"I'm fine..." The brunette said as she slowly got up before realizing what today was. With much more gusto, Christine began to change into her white muscle shirt, dark blue jean shorts and her favorite brown jacket.

"Alright Tino, no need to be nervous, we'll be fine." Christine said reassuringly to the scared looking Eevee. Tion has always been a rather shy pokemon, ever since she had found him as an infant.

After putting on her hiking boots, the brunette put on a determined expression, ready to finally explore the world with her best friend. With Tino safely on her shoulder, the brunette made her way to Professor Juniper's lab.

 **Zuzaki**

 **"W-c-e T- -u- w- ife…"**

'What the…?" Zuzaki looked around her. There everything was made of black around her. Everything except for the pool of red. Zuzaki looks down upon the pool, a confused expression growing every more as she states into it.

"Jump…."

Zuzaki looks around to see if the source of the voice is anywhere. There is still nothing to be seen, except the pool of red.

"Do it…."

Zuzaki's eyes widened more as the voice rings out a second time. She takes a step away from the pool, thinking it was something in there that was talking to her. As she steps, a wind blows right past her.

"Too late…"

"Huh? What do yo-!"

Zuzaki is shoved back, tripping into the pool of red, sinking further and further.

"Ahhhh!" Zuzaki's head jolts up out of bed to see her still dry and looking down at Wolfgang the Shinx.

"I-i-it was all just a bad dream…?" Wolfgang gazes into Zuzaki's eyes to try to find out what was wrong with the girl.

Zuzaki pets Wolfgang to try to ease his worries.

"It's okay…" Zuzaki peers at the clock on her wall and hops out of bed. "About time to head out anyways."

The girl casually gets dressed and walks downstairs to give her brother a goodbye. Today was the beginning of her new adventure, and her first quest was to find the Professor's lab.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey there guys! It's Penumbro here... most of you probably will NOT know me. Heck none of you know me who am I kidding. This is a new project I'm working on with a couple of friends. This is the first Pokemon fanfic I'll be writing for FF so please, any advice would be appreciated as far as battles and interaction...you guys know what works and what doesn't so just leave a review letting me have it if I completely mess something up! Just so you know for progression's sake I've tweaked some spawn zones as well geographical locations...nothing too major but some of you diehards will definitely realize something's not right. Anyways, probably boring you with my monologue, so I want to turn it over to one of my co-writers and friends, HeroineofDarkness! -Pen_

 _Yo, Hero here. This is my first pokemon fic I will be doing. My character in this will be Christine and every one of her pokemon (and future pokemon). Please read and review and give us some feedback. Thanks._

 _-Hero_

 _(She was a bit more concise,eh? My character will be Hisoka btw ^.^ -Pen)_


	2. Chapter 2

The door opens. Professor Aurea Juniper turns - she was expecting quite a few visitors, and the strapping young man before her must be one of them.

Hisoka walks forward, fidgeting slightly. "Erm…Professor Juniper, you said you wanted to see me before I left, is that correct?" he asks, clearly flustered.

The good professor smiles, and he blushes further. She always caused him to become pretty nervous since, well, she _was_ admittedly pretty attractive, and he _was_ admittedly a teenage boy with hormones. There wasn't much to be done about it-

A gentle pat on his pant leg snaps him out of his reverie. Looking down, he understands immediately; Suyin is easing his tension the one way he knew how to, by channelling an aura of calm through contact.

 _Thanking you kindly._

 _Mm._

"Ah, yes...Just hang around and wait a moment, though. I'm expecting two others to leave today, and it'd be a lot easier if they were here to hear my lecture too, you know?" She explains as she reaches forward…

And pets both him and Suyin on the head, ruffling their hair for good measure.

If Hisoka was any more red at that moment, he'd have been mistaken for a Darumaka. Simultaneously, the affectionate gesture and sudden increase in emotion caused Suyin to warm up, as most Ralts tended to do when their trainer was feeling particularly happy - or embarrassed.

All parties involved weren't surprised at all, however. Aurea had been doing this to Hisoka ever since he had first received Suyin, and if her actions earlier were any indication, she wasn't going to stop, much like the last fifty-or-so times she'd done it.

Christine came in not too long after she had said that. She was smiling brightly, excited that her journey would finally begin. She spots Professor Juniper and Hisoka. "Hello? Professor Juniper? You wanted to see me?" She asked as she approached the two, Tino beginning to shy behind the brunette.

Professor Juniper turns from a madly blushing Hisoka to welcome the brunette with a warm smile. "There's another one! Christine, wasn't it? Just waiting on the last girl to arrive! I have a surprise for all of you." She says as she heads back to her desk to make sure everything was in order for her presentation.

Zuzaki strolls into the Professor Juniper's Lab to see two other trainers, her Shinx, Wolfgang, on her heels. "Well, it looks like we have a party going on. How is it going Professor Juniper? It's been a while." Zuzaki gives Juniper a grin, with Wolfgang doing the same, making the two seem very confident.

Professor Juniper gazes back as she organizes everything for the umpteenth time that day a smile brightening on her face as she spies Zuzaki. "Speak of the Dewgong and they will arrive! Alright, welcome Zuzaki! I hope you guys are excited. It's your big day, so I don't want to keep you too long.!" Professor Juniper chuckles at her pun as she grabs a laser pointer from her desk and pulls down a map of Pokegaia and prepares to deliver her short lecture.

"As you all are aware, We live in the Unova region of Pokegaia, the southernmost tip of the continent. There's a ton of species of Pokémon that live here as well as the rest of the world and I, as well as five other Professors, each from the other regions, have taken upon the task of keeping up to date information on them all! But, even with the combined efforts of us 5, the entire region is very...massive. So we have elected to enlist the aid of budding trainers to aid us in our task as they go on about their journeys!" Professor juniper finishes her lecture as she looks to the trio, the smile on her face betraying her implied point.

Hisoka tilts his head to one side. "Professor, are you actually...asking for our help?" he wondered as he looked between her and Suyin, who shrugged as well.

 _This must be some task if Professor Juniper is asking us._

 _Agreed._

As Hisoka and Suyin have their mental conversation, Zuzaki gives a smirk, crossing her arms as she said "Well then, I guess even the people who have the most information known to the human race about Pokémon can't manage everything." Zuzaki shrugs her shoulders. "So I guess I was put on this list to help you. Alright, I accept the offer."

All parties besides Zuzaki simply rolled their eyes at her bravado, Juniper being the least obvious about it. Hisoka coughs as he thumps his chest with his right fist, "If it will help you out, I'll gladly be one of your field researchers, Professor."

Christine smiles and nods her head. "I don't mind helping out either, Professor! This will be fun; to go out and explore all sorts of places looking for pokemon!"

Juniper smiles at each of them before turning around and picking up three red devices, tossing one to each of them. "I knew I could count on your three! Take these Pokedexes!"

Suyin catches Hisoka's pokedex with Confusion, levitating it to Hisoka who affectionately patted his partner.

 _I could have caught it, but thank you._

 _I have no doubts about that..._

Christine carefully catches one of the pokedexes and shows it to her partner "Look Tino, this is the first step!"

Zuzaki nabs the Pokedex out of the air and Wolfgang cheers in excitement behind her. "Well, I guess this is it. We finally get to go out and see the world..."

Professor Juniper seems to have some tears of pride coming to her eyes as she smiles. "Alright you three. Do me proud, and don't forget to check in through phone calls! I'm eager to see what my three pupils can do compared to the other four..."

Hisoka smirks confidently as he looks to Suyin, "We'll blow them out of the water, right Su?" "Ra-Ra!" Ralts cries in affirmation. Christine looks at Professor Juniper with a determined expression. "Tino and I promise nothing but our absolute best Professor." Tino nods eagerly in agreement. "So we won''t be the only ones, eh? This out to be good. Thanks Juniper. You ready Wolfgang?" Zuzaki looks at her partner who looks back up and gives a cheer. "Shi!"

After the three leave the Pokémon Lab, Hisoka breaks off and gets in front of the other two. "Say... who wants to have a little battle to commemorate the beginning of our journey? No money needed!" Hisoka asks the two, a small flame of competitive spirit sparking in his eyes.

Zuzaki responds before Christine. "I will gladly take you up on that offer!" Zuzaki gives Hisoka a smirk. "Wolfgang and I got this!"

Christine smiles as she moves to be ref, "I call dibs on the next battle, then!" she says to the two as they take their places. Unbeknownst to the three, Juniper was watching them from her window, a small smile forming as she took a seat and observed from her lab.

Hisoka turns his head to Suyin, nodding to him

 _I'll be counting on you, Su._

 _Likewise._

"You ready Wolfgang?" "Shi! Shi!" Wolfgang takes a battling stance. "We are ready whenever you are." Zuzaki says nodding to Hisoka. As the two readied themselves for the battle, Christine looked to her partner. "Alright Tino, take some mental notes. We'll need them later." she said to the Eevee, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **BATTLE: START!**

* * *

"Suyin, Use Confusion!" Hisoka calls out to his partner. Suyin cries an affirmative as his hand glows, picking Wolfgang up and slamming it back into the ground!

Zuzaki smirks, "Nice hit. Alright... Here we go! Wolfgang, use Spark!" Wolfgang charges up electricity and spreads it throughout its body and it rushes towards Suyin, slamming into the Ralts.

The attack pushes Suyin back a few inches but he stands firm. Hisoka smiles, "Hang in there, Suyin! Use Disarming Voice while he's close!" he gives the order, knowing it would definitely hit at this range. Suyin projects his voice into a sound wave and fires it directly at Wolfgang.

Wolfgang's ears hear the horrifying voice and backs up a bit. "Don't give up yet! Use Leer to lower its defenses!" Wolfgang shoots a very scary glance over to Suyin, trying to make it lose its wits.

Suyin frowns a bit as it senses the gaze it's getting. He looks unsettled, so Hisoka gives it another order to get things back on track, "Suyin, he's a physical attacker, use growl!" Suyin, still a little wary of the Shinx, complies with his owner and projects his voice once more and blasts out an intimidating screech. Wolfgang is a bit intimidated by the growling sounds. "It's okay. Run in with a Bite to finish this!" Wolfgang gathers its wits to rush towards Suyin, while baring its fangs.

Hisoka quickly blurts out a new order, "Suyin, teleport behind him and use Disarming Voice again, quick!" Suyin complies almost immediately, warping behind Wolfgang and letting loose another shockwave.

Zuzaki grits her teeth before giving another order as well "Quick! Turn around and power through it!" Wolfgang quickly changes directions to use Bite, while rushing though Suyin's voice, the soundwave still showing visible signs of being effective.

Suyin's unable to move since he was still in the middle of firing the shockwave, and cries out as the Bite lands. Hisoka is starting to worry since Wolfgang seems to have a really tight hold on Suyin's head. Hisoka decides the situation calls for the use of one of their trump cards.

"Suyin, he can't escape! Use Shadow Sneak!" Suyin grits its teeth as it disappears into Wolfgang's shadow, appearing behind him once more as he strikes with a purple aura.

Wolfgang is knocked down once more as the attack lands. Zuzaki had a look of surprise on her face for a brief moment before resuming her usual confident expression. He doesn't have much in him, but he has enough for the deciding move. "I didn't want it to end like this... But here we go! Wolfgang! Use Wild Charge!" Wolfgang reaches deep down and covers himself in electricity.

Hisoka gnashes his teeth, trying his best to think of something, "Suyin, teleport away, quickly!" he shouted, but the command came too late. Wolfgang, knowing that it's going down after this turn, uses all of its determination to go full power. He slams right into Suyin before he's able to teleport away. Suyin is sent flying, the battle is decided!

 **Winners: Zuzaki and Wolfgang!**

* * *

 _A/N: Hey there guys! Penumbro again, here to bring you the first chapter of this great journey! Those early Wild Charges are such a pain! I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm sure the other two did as well. But enough about how I feel about it, how do you guys feel about that reveal? Let me know in the reviews please! That's all I really needed to say this go around, so I'm going to turn it over to Hero, see if she has anything she wants to add!_

 _-Pen_

 _Yo, Hero here once again. Not a whole lot that i can say, except that i hope you enjoy this chapter, and this story. As Pen had said, we really had a lot of fun making this! Please let us know if there is any way to improve in the reviews, I will gladly accept constructive criticism. That's all from me, we will see you in the next chapter!_

 _-Hero_

 _Surprise Rev outta nowhere! I hope you all liked that first chapter. Egg moves just rule sometimes don't they? Well, just to re-iterate in case you were not convinced yet, we did all have fun writing this. If you can think of anyways that I could improve my writing of Zuzaki, then please tell me. If you think there are any improvements needed in general, then send us a review! I will gladly see you all in the next chapter._

 _-Rev_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, Penumbro here for an update about this story.

It's not gone! I just finished unpacking and getting everything situated in my new place in Chicago, so the chapters will start updating again, don't worry!


End file.
